Dare Me!
by King of Spades
Summary: After a boring day the InuGang is sitting in the woods whitout anything to do until Kagome comes up whit a little Game called Dare Me! A lot of fun and romance! InuKag MirSan
1. Chap 1 Just A Little Game

**Dare Me!**

**Disclamer: "beep beep" "click" **

**"Hello Mrs. Takahashi! Yes it's me again and I wondered if I could just have...?"**

**"CLICK" "beep beep beep"**

**Ok, guess I don't own Inuyasha. -.- (But I'll keep trying!)

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Just A Little Game**

"I'm getting really bored here, Kagome!"

"But Inuyasha, it's not our fault we didn't find any jewel shards today!"

"You could've tried harder! You're just being lazy!"

"Ok that's it! Sit boy!"

Wham!

The Inuyasha gang is sitting somewhere in the forest, unknowing what they should do next. They haven't done much today, very much to the delight of Miroku. He could grope Sango a few more times without anyone interrupting, besides Sangos fist of course. Inuyasha and the others just had dinner and now they can't find anything more to do. Or do they?

"Ok how about we take a bath Sango?" Kagome asked her.

"With these two piping tom's around? Uh uh, no way! Remember last time, when they tried to sneak up from behind?

"Hey, stop saying that im acting like the perverted monk! Besides, I just intended to help, cause you two where screaming!" Inuyasha complained.

"If you tried to help anyone, then it was the perverted mind of yours!"

Surprisingly Miroku kept his mouth shut for once. He realized, it would be the best thing for now.

"Keh! What ever!"

Inuyasha had definitely lost this argument, so he decided to be quiet.

Kagome had enough fighting by now.

"Come on you two, calm down! Besides Sango, it happened by accident! They couldn't have known we were screaming because of a spider crawling up my neck!"

"Oh! What ever!" That was Sangos turn to shut up.

"We still didn't decide what to do next! How about we play a game?" Kagome asked the others.

"Keh! And what exactly were you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought about a little game called 'Dare me'!"

"And what is that, Kagome" Miroku asked, joining the argument for the first time.

"Well, here's how it goes! One of us gets picked and the others each give her or him a dare which they must do, no mater what! After completing the dares he or she picks out someone who gets dared next! Got it?"

"Well, yeah. Sounds like fun." Sango a.

"Oh, yes indeed!" Miroku agreed whit an evil smile, thinking of all the dares the girls have to do for him.

"Keh" was Inuyashas only answer, but he decided to join along anyway.

"So who gets to go first?" Sango asked.

"The one who asks the stupid question!" was Kagomes respond while she pointed to Sango!

"All right, I go first. Dare me!"

After just a few moments of thinking Miroku dared her to sit on his lap, which was, in his opinion, far not the worst possible dare.

"Why did I know something like this would happen? What if I don't accept?"

"You have to do it! Remember the rules?" Kagome told her friend.

"Oh all right! What a stupid game!"

As she sat down on Miroku she gave him one of those touch-me-somewhere-bad-and-you-are-dead look.

"Ok, now my turn!" said Kagome.

"I dare you to give Miroku a kiss!"

"WHAT?" Sango was not happy about this.

"Come on Sango just give him a little one!" Kagome teased her.

"Yeah Sango just give me a little one!" Miroku repeated smiling.

Sango had 'Anger' written all over her face now. But she knew she had to do it.

She came close to Mirokus face and her lips touched his cheek.

"Sango! Wrong spot! Kiss him on the lips!" Kagome said holding back her laughter.

"NO WAY! You said just a little one!"

But in the end she knew that she had no choice. She came close to his face again and gave him a very, very short kiss on the lips. After that, she ran of to wash her mouth.

You could see that Miroku is enjoying this game already and Kagome couldn't hold back her giggling anymore. Inuyasha just stared away from them, but he also had a slight smile on his lips.

After Sango came back to the group she pointed a death-glare right to Kagome.

"So, Inuyasha what is your dare for Sango?" Kagome asked him.

"Keh! What makes you think I'm involved whit this silly game?" was his answer.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! It's fun!"

"What ever! So I have to give her a dare?

"Yup that's right!"

After a short thinking phase he had an idea.

"Sango, I dare you to kick Miroku until he apologizes for making you guys think I'm a pervert like him!"

Sango had a big grin on her face as she heard his words. Then she turned to Miroku.

"Payback time!"

After a few good kicks from her in the right spots, Miroku finally decided to apologize for making Inuyasha look bad. Sango was kind of annoyed that he gave up so quickly but she sure as hell enjoyed making him pay.

"Whose next?" Sango asked.

"You were dared so you decide" was Kagomes answer.

* * *

**This is the first part of my first fanfic. I hope you liked it! Plz review and tell me how I can make better! If you think this story sux then tell me, too! But don't forget to explaine why so I can make it better (and so i know which e-mail adress I can send a bunch of "you won a digital camera"-spamm )!**


	2. Chap 2 Time For Feelings

**WOW thx for all the reviews! I didn't expect this story to be that good!**

**Reviews:**

**KawaiiInuyasha14841: Maybe your right. I should put in some more characters in later chapters! Thx!**

**SesshouMaru's Kitty: I read it and I think you started pretty good! I hope you'll like the next chapter of my fanfic!**

**Gogglehead Lover: Yes! InuKag and MirSan 4 ever! You'll find out who get's picked right now!**

**Special Thanks: Avelyn Lauren, KagomeP, inu-unnamedgirl, Raven2120, Bandit-the-army-brat, Azn-angel 24, BigG501, Cloudy View, duranfan,the 3 mentioned above and all others who have read the first chapter!**

**Ok here goes chap 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time for feelings**

**"Whose next?" Sango asked.**

**"You were dared so you decide" was Kagomes answer.**

"Good, I choose you then!"

"Well ok. Dare me!"

Miroku started first again. His perverted mind spoke out loud after he thought a wile.

"I dare you to let me watch when you take a bath!"

"FORGET IT!"

Kagome felt like killing him.

But then Sango reminded her about the rules.

"Remember Kagome! You have to do it!"

"Yeah Kagome! You have to do it!" Miroku repeated again whit a big smile on his face.

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and whacked him on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"That was my intention you idiot! If you don't control your perverted mind you'll get more of those! Now give her another dare or you will regret it!"

"What's the mater Inuyasha? You jealous?"

"WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then why get so upset?"

"Well, because… uh ahhhh just leave me alone!"

He had blushed because he couldn't find an excuse to Mirokus question so he sat down on a tree trunk and stared at the forest floor. Everyone noticed it and everyone knew why he had switched color but they didn't say anything. Then suddenly Kagome walked over to the hanyou and sat down a few inches next to him. Inuyasha was surprised by her sudden move and for a short moment there eyes were locked together. They both blushed badly and Sango couldn't resist interrupting.

"Can we continue or would you like to have some privet time?"

She and Miroku couldn't hold back a little giggle as they watched them blush even more.

"No, thank you!" Kagome said sarcastically "Bring it on!"

"Ok, you asked for it! I dare YOU to sit on Mirokus lap!"

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha jumped up and thought out loud whit his fist up in the air.

Everybody stared over at him and he finally realized what he was doing. Again, he turned red and silently sat back down.

"I guess I can force myself to accept this dare" Kagome said sighting.

As she sat down on him everyone could see Inuyasha didn't like it.

He watched Mirokus every move, ready to interfere whenever the monk can't keep his hands to himself. But surprisingly he didn't make a move on her all the time she was sitting on him. Of course he couldn't resist patting her butt as she stood up.

"EEEKK!" was her only response.

Inuyasha literally exploded.

He pulled Kagome towards him whit his right arm and slapped Miroku on the head whit the other.

Everyone stared at them again.

Kagome tight in Inuyashas arm and pressing herself against him.

Again they both blushed badly.

Miroku quickly decided to take advantage of this situation.

"All right! Kagome, I dare you to give Inuyasha a passionate Kiss on the neck! See it as a 'Thank you' for making Sango kiss me!"

He didn't really know why he wanted to see them do that. Maybe he just wanted to see how Inuyasha reacts. Anyway he had another one of those evil smiles on his face.

They just stared at each other. Both of them looked like freshly picked tomatoes.

"Would you…mind a lot…if I accept this dare?" Kagome said almost whispering.

"I… guess not." was Inuyashas only respond.

After his small but powerful answer she came up close to him. They both were very nervous.

Slowly she went close and closer to his neck.

This was taking to long for the audience so one of them decided to interrupt.

"This is gonna take all day!" Sango said whit an evil smirk.

Then both her and Miroku started to root for Kagome.

"Bite him! Bite him!"

"Shut up!" Kagome and Inuyasha both said nervously.

Then Kagome gathered all her self confidence. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his. Then a few seconds later she kissed his neck.

Inuyasha froze, unable to move. Though he was not showing it, he enjoyed these moments heavenly.

No one noticed, but just a small second before Kagome kissed him she smiled like a happy angel.

**

* * *

Not enough humor? Too much fluff? Plz review and tell me so I know what to concentrate on in my next chapter! THX to all!**


End file.
